


Two Daddies

by whyitisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitisyou/pseuds/whyitisyou
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married and have adopted a child. However life is not simple as they struggle to have society and some of their family members' acceptance of their new family.





	1. Chapter I

Blaine arrived at the kindergarten to pick up his 5 year old son. As soon as Adrian saw him he came running and jumped on his father saying:

"Daddy B!"

Blaine hugged him firmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. While he collected the backpack and lunchbox of the little one, the principal approached them:

"Mr. Anderson? I need a word with you and your husband, can we schedule an hour next week?"

Blaine was taken a little by surprise:

"Is there anything wrong with Adrian, Mrs. Bane? Anything we should worry or take any precaution?"

"Nothing to worry; Adrian is a wonderful child. But we still need to talk."

"Okay then; I'll talk to Kurt and we'll call to set up an appointment."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson, I appreciate that."

Blaine walked to the subway still carrying the little one in his arms. Adrian asks:

"Where's Daddy K?"

Blaine started tickling his son as he answered:

"Oh, this is how you treat me? I left work early to pick you up at school and you only care about Daddy K?"

Adrian was laughing loudly:

"No, I love you too, Daddy B! But it's Daddy K who picks me up at school."

"Don't you remember he had that meeting today? Maybe he'll be already home when we get there."

When they got home Kurt wasn't there yet, but Blaine soon received a phone call from his husband:

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It's a mess around here. They could only meet me one hour after what they had schedule with me. I won't be home for an hour or later."

"But did you get the job?"

"I don't know yet. We're on a coffee break; I think they liked me but nothing official yet. And there's something more: I ran into your brother here in the building..."

Blaine gasped and, as he was not answering, Kurt went on:

"He asked me if we could have dinner with him today, I said we couldn't go out tonight because of Adrian and he asked me if he could come over. I haven't answered him. What do you say?"

"So now Cooper wants to meet Adrian?"

Blaine's tone was very angry and Kurt tried to calm him down:

"I think he's seeking for peace, honey. He said I should consult with you and give him an answer later. What should I tell him?"

Blaine sighed loudly on the phone. After a beat, he answered in a small voice:

"Tell him to come."

"I knew you'd be the bigger person. Could you get Ady prepared?"

"Prepared as in dressed as dapperly as possible?"

"No, but that's an excellent idea. Prepared as in tell him he has another uncle."

Blaine sighed again. He's not sure if he's ready to have this conversation with Adrian and to deal with all the consequences Cooper can bring:

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, gorgeous. I miss you both a lot, I'm counting down the minutes to be back home. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Blaine put the phone down and went back to the little table where he and Adrian were drawing. He started the conversation:

"It was Daddy Kurt. He told he would come home late but he's bringing a gest. Do you know you have an uncle that's Kurt's brother, right?"

Adrian opened up a big smile:

"Uncle Finn is coming tonight?"

Blaine kept his eyes fixed in the drawing as he continued:

"No, not Uncle Finn. You have another uncle; one who's my brother. It's your uncle Cooper"

Adrian looked inquired:

"Why I don't know him?"

Blaine still didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes:

"Because he works a lot and lives in another city. But now he's visiting here and wants to meet you. Will you meet him?"

"I don't know Daddy, will he... will he love me?"

Blaine looked deeply into Adrian's eyes; his son was looking scared. He smiled:

"Of course, Ade. Who doesn't? You're adorable."

He kissed his son in the forehead. Adrian seamed a little calmer. Blaine got up and reached his hand for his son as he said:

"Daddy Kurt asked me to get you dapper. Let's go change those clothes."

"Can I be a superhero?"

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't like it at first, but he'd understand it was important for Adrian to feel safe:

"Of course."


	2. Chapter II

As soon as Kurt turned the doorknob, Adrian came running towards him:

"Daddy K!"

"Ady, come here! I've missed you so much, Sweet Prince. But why are you dressed as Buzz Lightyear?" Kurt casted an awry look towards Blaine who was just behind the little one.

Blaine just cast a look that says "I'll explain you later" while he kissed and hugged Kurt by the waist. Only then, he saw Cooper waiting by the doorstep. Blaine smiled awkwardly and that was all Cooper needed to start being Cooper:

"Blainey, little brother, long time no seeing!" Cooper hugged Blaine effusively and continued: "Kurt I have already seen, but this must be Andrew. - "Adrian", Blaine corrected him, but he didn't even listen - How are you doing champion?"

Adrian hid his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt kindly started tickling his son's foot: "Come on Ady, say hi to your uncle Cooper. He came here to meet you..."

A feeble "Hi" is all Adrian managed to say before hiding his face again. Blaine interfered: "Let's go Ade, go finish the drawing you were making for Daddy K while we have dinner."

Blaine sat with his son in the little table and Cooper rolled his eyes to the scene. Luckily, only Kurt saw that. He now perceived that the reconciliation between Blaine and Cooper would be way more difficult than he thought. But he's not giving up:

"What a lovely table you've set, Blee. Came and sit with us, we can see Ady while he draws from here."

Blaine knows that Kurt wants him to be nice to Cooper; he'll try it tonight, but only because of his husband:

"So, Cooper, what brings you to New York? Are you here to resurrect Broadway?"

"That's a lost cause. I'm here auditioning for a TV series; big stuff..."

Blaine interrupted him with a sarcastic smile:

"What happened to the FAN-TAS-TIC soap opera you were in?"

Cooper kept his wide smile on his face, apparently unaware of Blaine's irony. However, Kurt knew his husband better:

"So Blee, what do we have for dinner? Have you cooked? There's a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen..." He was sending a warning look towards Blaine, who understood immediately:

"I'll go get the ratatouille."

When he was back Kurt was trying to engage everyone in a single conversation:

"Let me tell you about my job interview."

Blaine was now a little embarrassed remembering he hasn't asked Kurt about it:

"Oh yeah, how could that escape my mind? Did they loved you or they adored you?"

"I think they liked me. I'm so excited! It'll be wonderful going back to work in this exact job. They said they would call this week."

Cooper, who had been quiet observing Adrian, talked again:

"What is this job Kurt?"

"Costume designer for the new production of Moulin Rouge on Broadway. It's starting next year and it's going to be a huge production. It's a highly prestigious job; a lot of people are applying for it."

"And are you qualified for it?" Asked Cooper unaware he's being rude.

"I'm sure he got it." Said Blaine kissing Kurt and beginning to be pretty annoyed by his brother.

At this moment, Adrian was pulling Cooper's jacket with a piece of paper in his hand:

"For you, Uncle Cooper."

"Thank you, Champion. I loved this... drawing? Is it a drawing?"

Blaine was getting angrier and angrier with his brother. Kurt saw the danger in the situation:

"Come on, Ady. It's way past your bedtime. Say goodbye to Daddy B and Uncle Cooper and I'll put you to sleep. I haven't seen you all day and I want to know what happened to you in kindergarten today."

After the minutes that took Kurt to brush Adrian's teeth, tell him a bedtime story and make sure the little one is asleep; Kurt was in the hallway walking back to the dining room. He heard the screaming voices of Blaine and Cooper. The only thing he was close enough to distinguish was Blaine saying:

"Of course he's shy! He has been abandoned and lived four years in an orphanage. Do you think it would be better for him if he stood there?"

Cooper was interrupted by the door opening and Kurt entering the room. He and Blaine were both standing, with the table between then but looking directly into each other's eyes. The tension was perfectly tangible in the air. Cooper looked at Kurt's surprised face and then back at Blaine's raged one. He simply sighs, turns his back at them and goes out slamming the front door.


	3. Chapter III

Blaine was doing the dishes and still trying to cope with his anger towards Cooper. If it was to say those awful things, why did he bother showing up?

Suddenly he felt Kurt's arms closing around his waist and Kurt's lips gently touching the back of his neck. He sighed while Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine started to talk still soaping the last plate:

"He still thinks our father was right. You know... that we should never have adopted a child."

"Or get married at all..." Completed Kurt with his hand stroking Blaine's back.

"Well, that part is still just my father... I think. Anyway, Cooper thinks we're turning Adrian, or Andrew if you rather, into a coward. He thinks anyone who isn't a show off like him is not someone worthy."

Kurt knew Blaine needed to talk, so he just hugged tighter and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kept talking:

"And he's also not happy with me for giving up on my acting career to raise my son."

"But you're doing so well as an agent. Rachel's career is fantastic and you've got other good clients. Besides, you can always go back being Scarecrow on Broadway. Everybody in The Wizard of Oz would be glad to have you back. Rachel told me. Ady is bigger now; it wouldn't be a problem."

"I know. I like everybody there but I don't want to go back. I don't want to work all nights. I want to watch my son growing. And I also am rooting for you to get the job in Moulin Rouge. When that happens, Adrian will need me more often at home. I was a little jealous when I picked him up at kindergarten and all he wanted was his Daddy Kurt."

"Nonsense Blee, that kid worships you. It's just because I was the one who wasn't working to be with him full time this first year of him with us."

"I know, it was just a silly jealousy. I miss spending time with both of you. I like the extra time my current job gives me. I don't regret stop acting: it was worth it."

"There's also the producer job the guys from Cabaret offered you. It wouldn't keep you out all nights. You could still dine with us like we do now."

"But it would keep me away in Chicago from five to six months. I don't want to be away from you guys."

"It wouldn't be like when I first moved here. We were young; you were still in high school. We're going to be fine. It's different now: we're married and have a strong relationship."

"One more reason for me to want to stay in New York with my husband and child. I want to live the family life I've built with you. Speaking of which, Mrs. Bane wants to see us."

"Is something wrong with Ady?"

Blaine was very irritated by Kurt's remark and dropped a pan splashing water all around:

"Could everyone stop assuming there's something wrong with Adrian? He's a perfectly normal child whose life has never been ease."

Kurt knew that Blaine's anger was not towards him; even so, he tried to apologize:

"I'm sorry, honey, you know that's not what I meant. I also shouldn't have brought Cooper home tonight. My intentions were good: I thought he wanted to make amends with you, not make things worse. Now take off that wet shirt and give it to me so I can wash it."

When Kurt was back, Blaine was looking at him with his puppy eyes. Kurt smiled back at him. Blaine pushed Kurt against the counter and started caressing his face:

"I'm so sorry, gorgeous. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I don't know how my brother has this power to piss me off so much. My anger wasn't towards you."

"Don't worry, honey, I knew that. That's why I took so much time washing your shirt just now: you needed the time to chill out. But don't be so upset about the things your brother said to you; we knew we would face prejudice when we decided to get married and when we decided to adopt Adrian."

Blaine sighed, his eyes are filled with water:

"But they are my father and my brother! I expected them to support me. I knew my father had issues with me being gay; but I always thought he would grow out of it once he had the opportunity to know you and to see how much I love you. Everyone can see how much happier I am since you walked into my life. And, I never thought it was possible, but I'm even happier since we became Ade's fathers. Why can't they see it?"

"Well, I'm here and I'll always be. My whole family loves you and they are behind us in whichever decision we take. Your son loves you very much. I understand you wanting to be in good terms with your father and brother; but while this is not possible, I hope we're enough to make you happy."

"Of course you are."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and started kissing him most ardently. Kurt immediately responded kissing him back and running his hand down Blaine's belly towards his belt buckle.

Things were getting hotter and hotter when they realized they were not alone: Adrian was standing wide-eyed in the middle of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter IV

Kurt had the quickest reaction:

"Ady! Sweet Prince, what are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Come on, Daddy Kurt will stay there with you until you fall asleep again."

Blaine needed a few more minutes to compose himself. Kurt was better at that part of parenting anyway. After he changed into his pajamas and had completed his night-time ritual, Blaine went to check on his two men.

He started to spy through the half open door as Kurt was reading one of Dr. Seuss stories to the little one. Blaine was amazed by the skillful way Kurt has managed the whole situation and by the way Ade was mesmerized by Kurt's way of reading the story. In a funny moment of the book, where Adrian is laughing bemusedly, Blaine couldn't contain a chuckle.

Kurt then turned smiling to Adrian:

"It looks like Daddy B wants to join us."

Adrian stretched his arms towards Blaine:

"Come Daddy B. Help protect me from the monsters."

Blaine kissed his son's forehead as Kurt ran his fingers through the little one's hair, saying:

"Ady is afraid there are monsters in his room even though I've already checked under the bed and in the closet. Maybe he believes that only Daddy B is a good monster-slayer."

Blaine answered with a smile:

"Well, I have a little secret... I'll be back in a moment."

Blaine came back with a small stuffed dog in his hands. Kurt was surprised:

"Is that the dog I gave you in High School? How come you still have it and how come I never knew?"

Blaine smirked:

"Of course I still have him. He's the best monster-slayer I ever knew. His name is Fiyero and he's now Adrian's if he wants it."

Ade's eyes were sparkling:

"Can I really have him?"

Blaine was now also running his fingers through Adrian's hair:

"Sure you can, dear. Daddy Kurt once gave him to me to protect me against my monsters. But now he sleeps with me every night I don't need the dog anymore."

Adrian hugged Fiyero tight against his chest:

"Thank you, Daddy. Now I won't be afraid anymore."

Kurt, who had being admiring Blaine, answered the boy:

"So is it okay if I go to sleep in my room?"

Adrian grabbed Kurt with his Fiyero-free hand:

"No Daddy Kurt, please stay with me."

"But darling, if Daddy Blaine gave you the dog who is going to protect him tonight?"

Adrian then turned to Blaine as he responded Kurt:

"But I want Daddy Blaine to stay too."

Blaine answered this time:

"Just five minutes, ok? Then Fiyero will be the one taking care of you."

"Ok. I love you Daddy Blaine."

"And I love you both." said Blaine smiling at Kurt.

It didn't take long until Adrian was back asleep. Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to talk about the incident as soon as they are out in the hallway. Blaine was worried:

"Do you think he saw anything? Was he scared?"

"I don't think he was there much long before we saw him. He's seen we kiss before."

"Kissing yes, Kurt, but we never did it so... intensely in front of him. Thank goodness you had a quick reaction. You're such a good father. I was admiring the relationship you have with him as you were telling him bedtime stories."

"Come on, Blee, you've got to give yourself some credit: that dog maneuver was genius stuff."

Blaine blushed and Kurt kept going:

"By the way, I never knew you liked that dog so much."

"Are you kidding me? I was feeling really bad that week you gave me him and your gesture was what cheered me up. Besides, he was a very nice companion to me on many nights while we were trying the long-distance relationship. That was a hard period, but I think now it's even harder. Parenting scares me, what if we're doing it wrong?"

"You're an excellent father Blaine, even if you don't believe it yourself. That kid simply adores his Daddy B and I love the fact that you're the other father of my son. Adrian is now more our son than if we were related by blood."

"I know. We found that out the minute we saw those blue eyes and changed our plans about adopting a newborn. He has your eyes, have I ever told you that?"

"I'd noticed. He has my eyes and your hair. It was meant to be: the three of us are a family that chose to be together. He's much better here being loved by us than abandoned in that orphanage."

"That's true; it was worth every minute we spent in the adoption process. Still, I'd rather he had your hair."

Kurt laughed and started messing with Blaine's perfectly gelled hair:

"Don't be silly, you know I love your curls. Now let's go to sleep to see if we can schedule an appointment with Mrs. Bane tomorrow morning before you go to work."


	5. Chapter V

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Bane will see you now."

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands as they entered the principal's office that morning. She had found an hour to meet them even if they didn't have an appointment. Mrs. Bane was sitting behind her desk and indicated them to join her:

"Good morning Mr. and Mr. Anderson. It was so kind of you to respond me so quickly."

Blaine talked first:

"Of course, Mrs. Bane; Adrian's education is a top priority for us."

Kurt completed:

"Yes, that's true. However, we're a bit curious about the subject of today's meeting. We haven't noticed anything different in Adrian's behavior lately; and we watch him from very close. Why have you summoned us here?"

Mrs. Bane started looking unease:

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it's nothing in Adrian's behavior per se. It's the other kids reaction's to him... you see..."

Kurt was about to protest but Blaine squeezed his hand that was over the table. Mrs. Bane frowned at that gesture and the couple saw it. Blaine shot Kurt a look that tells him to let her finish. Blaine has a feeling that this conversation will not end well.

Mrs. Bane took a deep breath and continued:

"You know we are in a very religious influenced neighborhood. There have been some complaints about Adrian's drawings..."

Kurt was restless in his chair. Blaine can feel the storm approaching; he knows his husband just too well. Kurt couldn't be quiet this time; even though he was fighting to suppress his feelings at that moment:

"His drawings? What about his drawings?"

Mrs. Bane was very uncomfortable:

"Some families find it... difficult to explain to their young children... about Adrian's... unusual, let's put it this way, family."

That was it: the first thunderclap. Kurt stood up abruptly dropping the chair behind him:

"Unusual family? What's the problem with Adrian having two fathers? He's perfectly happy with us. We love him very much..."

Mrs. Bane interrupted:

"No one is arguing that, it's just..."

"I'm not finished!" Kurt was enraged and Blaine knew that in those situations trying to calm him down only made things worse. Kurt was looking directly into Mrs. Bane scared eyes:

"I've lost my mother when I was young. I know the feeling. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with Adrian the first time I set eyes on him in that orphanage. We fought for a whole year to take him out of there and give him a better life. Now it won't be a couple of prejudiced middle-class families who will stop us."

Blaine started a feeble attempt to calm things down:

"Kurt, I'm sure Mrs. Bane..."

He couldn't complete his sentence because Kurt looked at him in complete rage. Blaine didn't want to pick up a fight; he just stood quiet and let Kurt go on:

"Mrs. Bane, I'm sure that the kids have nothing to do with all that: they are still too pure to be blinded by prejudice. It's all about the parents. And if it is about the money paid to keep our children here; we pay as much as everyone else. We have as much rights as everyone else."

Mrs. Bane started trying to apologize:

"It's not about the money..."

Kurt didn't let her finish again:

"I know. It's about basic human rights. My husband and I have the same rights as everyone else to love whoever we love; to marry whomever we want; and to start a family as everyone else. Everybody deserves to be loved; specially kids as kind as Adrian. I thought that this kindergarten in the XXI century New York would be a safe environment for my son. I see now that I was wrong. I'm going to take Adrian out of here before he becomes another victim of bulling the same way I was. I fought for my well-being and I will do it with double strength for my son."

Kurt stormed out of the room and walked straight to Adrian's classroom; leaving Blaine with no option but to rush after him. Kurt wasn't the least embarrassed when he opened the classroom door:

"Excuse me Miss Gilles, but I am Adrian Burt's father and I need him to come with me right now."


	6. Chapter VI

"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

Adrian was in Kurt's lap and Blaine was right behind them after having excused himself with Ade's teacher and collected the little one's backpack and lunchbox. Kurt was still mad with anger; so Blaine was the one to calm their son:

"Of course not, Ade. It's just that both your Daddies took the day off to take you to Central Park."

Ade was still wary about Kurt's behavior:

"Can we go play with the boats, Daddy Kurt?"

Kurt tried his best to smile at his son:

"Sure, Sweetie, anything you like."

Blaine was starting to get upset whit Kurt's attitude, so he whispered in his ear:

"I need to call work and ask the day off; could you keep it together for Adrian's sake?"

Kurt was taken by surprise by Blaine's bitterness. He tried to start a sentence but Blaine only said "later" and walked away to make the phone call. Kurt then hugged Ady tight against his chest and kissed his son forehead.

Kurt and Blaine didn't want to talk in front of the boy, so the subway travel was very quiet. Apparently they did a good job hiding there was a problem because all Adrian was worrying about was which boat he'd choose to hire at Central Park.

When they get there, he ended up choosing the same old red and blue boat he likes to play with on their Sunday's visits to the park. Blaine and Kurt were watching him from a bench. Blaine then turned to Kurt:

"What are we going to do now?"

"Write to the newspaper and post all over the internet the absurd that women told us."

Blaine took a deep breath: Kurt would take it as passionately as Blaine predicted. He'd have to use all his sensibility not to provoke Kurt:

"I meant about Ade. Who's going to look after him this week? I can't take any more days off and you have meetings with the Moulin Rouge producers..."

Kurt was still a little bugged by Blaine's comment:

"Wait a minute; aren't you in rage with Mrs. Bane and all those snobbish parents? By the way, why didn't you back me up earlier today? I won't leave that be! Everybody must know of the discrimination we just suffered, Blaine, and..."

Kurt was interrupted by a pretty annoyed Blaine:

"Honestly Kurt I think you overreacted."

Kurt gasped surprised but Blaine went on:

"Of course it was wrong and vil. But it was not the first time we heard things like that and I am more concerned about Adrian's future and well-being."

Kurt was so angry that he forgot about keep the appearances for Adrian and got up:

"It's exactly because I am thinking about Adrian's future and well-being that I did what I did..."

Adrian has seen Kurt yelling at Blaine and came next to them. Blaine saw him approaching and had an answer ready for it:

"Ade, we're going now. Daddy Kurt is already up so we can go get lunch. Let's go return the boat."

During the rest of the day they didn't had an opportunity to talk without Adrian around. It was quite a nice day if you could ignore the fact that Kurt and Blaine were hardly making eye contact and talking more with Adrian then among themselves.

The first time they were alone was when they were in the bedroom getting ready to sleep. Kurt was the one starting the conversation:

"I called Rachel. She said she can watch Ady over tomorrow while I'm at the meeting. I only have to pick him up before five, when she leaves to the theater. When should we start looking for another kindergarten?"

Blaine had a very serious face as he responded:

"Are you sure this is the best option we have?"

"What do you mean? Do you have a problem with Rachel staying with Ady tomorrow?"

"No Kurt, I mean that I don't want to rush things. He searched a lot before deciding the best kindergarten for Adrian."

"Blaine, I will not let my son be bullied."

Blaine sighed:

"I'm just afraid that's not an option..."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile:

"Blee, I know you've ran in the past; but don't give up. Adrian needs us. He hasn't chose this."

"Neither have we, Kurt, but we still were harassed everyday..."

Blaine rolled hiding his face. Kurt tried to hug him but he politely snicks way. Kurt gave up:

"Good night Blaine"

Blaine didn't answer but Kurt could hear a sob. He's just not sure if Blaine's sore is with the present or with the past.


	7. Chapter VII

"Aunt Rachel!"

"Ady! My most beloved godson! How I've missed you!"

Kurt arrived to leave Adrian with Rachel while he attended another meeting with the producers of Moulin Rouge. Adrian had already hurried inside to see Rachel's fish tank. Kurt was still saying hello:

"Sorry about that; in Ady's head you and Finn are an item."

"Screw Finn; I'm Ady's Aunt Rachel no matter what. Besides, open relationships are hard to understand; especially to five years olds. But I'm not worried about Adrian; it's your long face that's bugging me."

Kurt smiled awkwardly. Rachel pulled him by the arm:

"Come on, let's get some coffee."

Everything was arranged so Adrian could watch some musical (his usual activity at aunt's Rachel house). Kurt and Rachel watched him from the kitchen balcony. Rachel was aware of the situation in the kindergarten:

"Kurt, I'm sure Ady will be fine. He loves both of you. Sometimes it's tough but he'll grow up and learn how to deal with all this stuff better. And I know what I'm talking about: I wouldn't trade my two daddies for anything in this world."

Kurt took a long time gazing at the bottom of his cup before answering:

"It's not only that; it's Blaine."

Rachel begun to understand, she just vocalized and "Oh..." and Kurt went on:

"I was annoyed with him for not backing me up at the principal's office. When I told him so he said I overreacted. Then he started acting strange with me all day. He wouldn't let me hug him at night and went to sleep trying to hide from me that he was crying."

Rachel reached for Kurt's hand:

"Honey, you know that Blaine is not as much of a fighter as you are. That was the reason he went to Dalton in the first place. Isn't that just some ghost of the past torturing him?"

Kurt sighed:

"It was what I thought first, but he continued strange with me this morning. We barely spoke. And, come on, he's not a High School boy anymore."

Rachel's answer was prevented by an excited Adrian appearing in the kitchen:

"Daddy! The boy in the movie has the same name as you!"

Kurt couldn't help but to open a big smile:

"That's awesome, Sweetie. What are you watching?"

"The Sound of Music."

Rachel intervened:

"And what do you think of the Kurt in the movie?"

Adrian put on an irresistible smile:

"He's my favorite. What about you Aunt Rachel?"

"My favorite character in this movie is Martha, because her favorite color is pink. My favorite Kurt is your Daddy..."

Kurt was moved:

"You are both too cute to handle! Now, Ady, with don't you go see what the Kurt in the movie will do to tell us latter?"

The boy ran back to the living room. Rachel turned smiling to Kurt:

"How can there be any problem in your lives when you've got this little angel around?"

"Exactly because we want the best for this little angel that we worry so much..."

Rachel got up and went to hug Kurt:

"Everything will be fine."

Kurt's eyes filled with water:

"I wish I was so sure."

"Why don't you call your husband? Go earlier to your meeting and call him on the way? I'm sure you can set things out."

Kurt followed Rachel advice but Blaine only answers with a text message saying: "Can't talk right now. Too busy at work."

At night, the three of them share a meal that is an Adrian's monologue telling every little detail the Kurt in The Sound of Music did:

"Daddies, can you teach me how to sing the songs of the movie? Aunt Rachel started but we didn't have much time..."

Kurt laughed:

"That's so Rachel... We'll teach you another day. Now is time for you to go to sleep."

When Kurt was giving Adrian his goodnight kiss, the little one asks:

"Am I going to school tomorrow?"

Kurt only answers:

"Tomorrow you'll spend the whole day with me. Is that good for you?"

Adrian only smiled, hugged Fiyero and fell asleep.

Kurt was feeling devastated as he entered his bedroom. Blaine was already lying. Kurt said nothing and lay in his side of the bed being careful not to touch Blaine. Tonight was Kurt's time to hide his tears.


	8. Chapter VIII

Blaine had felt when Kurt got out of bed in the middle of the night. Now, even if he was only half awake, Blaine could tell it had passed too much time even if Kurt had gone to the kitchen to drink some water. He got out of bed and heard Kurt's sniffing sounds coming from the bathroom.

Blaine sited next to Kurt on the floor; their backs touching the bathtub.

Kurt said nothing but started sobbing harder. Blaine hid his head in his knees. After a few seconds he turned his head towards Kurt; his eyes were filled with water:

"Why are we turning this on each other?"

Kurt hugged him and started talking as his tears ran down Blaine's back:

"I don't know. I don't want it. It's just... so difficult."

Blaine was calmer feeling Kurt in his arms. He started caressing Kurt's back in order to calm him down too:

"Now, more than ever, we need to be united. We're going to face it together. It's not only the two of us anymore. We need to be whole for Adrian."

Kurt started to stare into Blaine's eyes. Slowly a smile drawing in his face:

"Together."

"Always."

"The three of us."

"Our family."

Kurt begun to play with Blaine's fingers in his hand:

"Don't do that anymore..."

Blaine answered playfully:

"What?"

"Turn all cold and distant."

Blaine sighed and turned serious:

"I still need to learn that. I keep repeating the same mistake with you."

Kurt just kisses him and get up from the floor:

"Come on, let's go to bed."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and not another tear was spread that night.

 

The next morning, Blaine entered the kitchen with Adrian to find Kurt making heart shaped pancakes. Blaine hugged and kissed Kurt:

"How can you still surprise me after all these years?"

Adrian was looking suspicious from Kurt's face to Blaine's:

"Why are you two smiling so much?"

Immediately both of them looked at each other and, without saying a word, planted a kiss one in each of Adrian's cheeks. Kurt picked him up saying:

"Because we have you in our lives."

The breakfast couldn't be filled with more smiles. Blaine got up:

"I must go to work now. You two try not to have too much fun without me."

Adrian giggled and Kurt answered winking at Blaine:

"We'll try..."

 

Kurt was kissing Blaine good-bye at the door when the phone rang:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kurt Anderson? It's Harriet Green, I'm Melissa's mother."

"Of course I know you; Melissa is Adrian's best friend. How can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm calling to offer you my help. Miss Gilles told me why Adrian wasn't in the kindergarten yesterday. I must say that what Mrs. Bane told you is not at all everyone's opinion. And I personally think it was an absurd."

"Well, thank you. It's very nice of you. But I know you understand why I did what I did."

"Sure, sure, Adrian's safety comes first. The thing is, I work as school counselor and my husband is a lawyer and we think there are some measures we can try so Adrian is not the one out of that school. Can we invite the three of you over for lunch this Saturday?"

"I'm anxious to take some action. For me this deal is not over yet. We'll be there and we'll bring a dessert."

"Great! It's a deal then. It's not the first thing Mrs. Bane has done that crosses the line. We have a lot to talk about. See you Saturday. Good bye."

"Bye. And thank you so much."

Blaine was back in the room and curious with the reason behind Kurt's determinate smile:

"What are you up to?"

"Great news, honey, marvelous news. But you better go to work or you'll be late."

Kurt kisses Blaine who is still suspicious of his husband's attitude:

"Be nice, Kurt."

"Don't worry; I'll be wonderful."

Blaine shakes his head mumbling "You're impossible" and leaves to work. Kurt had now a plan to work with.


	9. Chapter IX

Kurt turned to Adrian:

"Now, Young Men, what should we do today?"

Adrian looked pondering at Kurt:

"Could we watch The Sound of Music?"

Kurt laughed:

"Oh Mine! You really liked that movie, didn't you? But I'm afraid we don't have it at home. I think I left my copy in Ohio."

"That's a shame."

"Indeed. But if I remember well I might have something you will probably like..."

Kurt looked at some wardrobes searching for an old DVD. He finally found it along with other stuff from the Glee Club. Adrian anxiously waited him in the living room. Kurt turned on the TV and enjoyed Ady's astonished face when the first images appeared:

"But Daddy; it's you! And Daddy B! You're dancing on TV!"

Kurt was amazed by his son's reaction:

"Yes, Sweetie. We filmed it when we were in High School together. It was a Christmas special. But wait, the best is yet to come."

Kurt sat down on the couch with the little one's head on his shoulder. In those moments of familiar intimacy he could tell why he was getting into so much trouble for that boy. Adrian was his son; no doubt about that. Kurt was lost in toughs and caressing Ady's hair when Rachel showed up at the TV. Ady gasped out loud. He couldn't contain his excitement when they started to sing My Favorite Things. When it finished, he turned to his father with his eyes sparkling with fascination:

"You were part of the movie?"

Kurt found it the most amazing thing in the world:

"Not quite."

Adrian was suddenly quiet and dropped his eyes. Kurt ran his fingers through his son's hair:

"What's wrong, Sweet Prince? Didn't you like it?"

Adrian had something his was struggling to tell Kurt. He gazed at his hands as he asked his father:

"Daddy, is that true that our favorite things can make we feel better?"

"Of course, Honey. What's your favorite thing in the world?"

Adrian didn't hesitate to answer:

"Fiyero! And yours Daddy?"

"You! And your father, of course."

Ady grabbed his hand:

"But I like Fiyero because you gave him to Daddy B and then he gave it to me. To protect me."

Kurt looked puzzled into Ady's eyes:

"Ady, why don't you go get Fiyero and come back here so we can talk?"

Adrian went to his room but never came back. Kurt followed him. Ady was crying hugging the dog. Kurt sat on the bed along with him:

"What's wrong?"

"Am I being punished?"

"Of course not; you haven't done anything wrong. Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't go to school."

Kurt sighed. He hasn't realized how this could directly affect Adrian's mood:

"There have been some problems at school. Grown up stuff. Everything will go back to normal. Maybe you'll have to go to another school..."

"I don't want that. I like my school."

"Tell me, Ady, how did people treated you at school? Did someone say anything about you? About your drawings?"

"People like me. I have a lot of friends. Melissa says she likes my drawings..."

He immediately covered his mouth with his hands like he had let slip something he shouldn't tell. Kurt started to wonder the reason behind Adrian's behavior:

"Ady, is Melissa your girlfriend?"

Ady looked surprised:

"No Daddy! She is my best friend."

Kurt smirked and begun to talk while pretending he was very interested in one of Adrian's teddy bears:

"You know Ady, Daddy Blaine used to be my best friend. Until one day I realized I felt especially warm in my heart every time I saw him...."

Adrian said nothing. Kurt excused himself saying he would prepare their lunch. When he was crossing the door, Adrian called him:

"Daddy Kurt? Is it okay if I like a girl?"

Kurt grimed:

"Sure, Sweetie. Any girl would be extremely lucky if you chose her to be your girlfriend."

Ady blushed. Kurt left but could hear Ady talking to Fiyero:

"If I ever have a girlfriend I want it to be Melissa because her hair smells nice."


	10. Chapter X

Blaine got home from work to find the house empty. Kurt was supposed to have spent the day with Adrian, where were they? He saw a strange DVD box at the coffee table and went to check what it was. There was nothing written on the box. However, as he was putting it on the player, he listened to the key on the door:

"Where were you? It's awful to find the house empty."

Adrian already jumped on Blaine's arms and Kurt approached to kiss him:

"I took Ady for an ice cream."

Adrian nodded looking very pleased. He saw the DVD box in Blaine's hand and asked:

"Are we watching this again?"

Kurt reprehended him:

"Not now, Young Man. The deal was that when we got home you'd go straight to bed."

Blaine was curious:

"What's this DVD after all?"

Ade's eyes sparkled as he answered:

"It's you, Daddy K, Aunt Rachel and Mercedes singing the song from The Sound of Music."

Kurt completed:

"From the Christmas Special we did in High School. Why don't you go put Adrian to sleep and he can tell you all about it."

"Sure, I haven't seen him all day after all..."

When Blaine was kissing his son good night, the little one held him by the shirt:

"Daddy B, can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything, Honey. I'm your dad; you can tell me anything you want."

Ade then whispered in his ear:

"Daddy Kurt told me today that he fells warm in his heart whenever he sees you."

They both smiled at each other. Blaine looked conspiratorially into Adrian's eyes:

"Can I tell a secret too? My heart beats very loud whenever I see him."

When Blaine walked back to the living room, Kurt was waiting him with a platter of cheese and two glasses of wine. Kurt patted the couch indicating that's for Blaine to join him. Blaine sat and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder:

"What's all that for?"

"I want to tell you my good news."

"Oh, from this morning?"

"Exactly. I talked to Harriet Green, Melissa's mother, and she happens to be a school counselor who is married to a lawyer. She said she wanted to talk to us about Mrs. Bane; with whom she seemed pretty upset as well."

Blaine raised his head to look into Kurt's eyes:

"Kurt? What are you up to?"

"Nothing! She invited us for lunch on Saturday and I said we would be there. Hon, they are qualified professionals, I think they can help us. We need to figure out what to do about Ady's education and they are the best people to advise us."

"So you aren't looking for a fight?"

"I'm not looking for it; but you know I won't run from it if it's for Adrian sake."

Blaine chuckled:

"You are incorrigible. That's what I love about you."

Kurt responded with a kiss. It was good being able to talk about all this without all the angst from the past few days. Blaine hugged Kurt from behind and they stayed a few moments just feeling each other's warmth. Blaine then whispered in Kurt's ear:

"So, is it true that you feel your heart warmer whenever you see me?"

Kurt shook his head:

"The worse secret keeper in the world, I can't tell Ady anything! Actually, my whole body is on fire whenever you are near but I didn't think it was appropriate to talk to our son in those terms."

"Why were you talking about that with Ade anyway?"

"Well, I think our little one is in love."

Blaine gasped:

"Oh, I see! I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

Kurt was amused. He reclined a bit more over Blaine:

"I'll hold your hand."

Saturday morning arrived and Kurt was interrupted from reading his magazine by Adrian running into the living room. Kurt shouted to Blaine who was still in the bathroom:

"Blee, Honey, did you put product on Adrian's hair?"

Adrian was wearing the same hairstyle as Blaine and looking very proud of himself. Blaine appeared still caring the hair-gel pot and applying it to his own hair:

"What? Oh! But, Kurt, he asked me to! He said he wanted to look handsome for Melissa."

Kurt bent to his knees so he can be at the same eye level as Adrian:

"Sweet Prince, you are handsome no matter what. Yours and your father's curly hair are beautiful."

"She is so pretty, Daddy. I want her to like me."

Kurt hugged him:

"I'm sure she does."


	11. Chapter XI

Harriet Green opened the door to her visitors:

"Hello, welcome!"

Melissa came running from inside of the house dressed in a pink dress with matching ribbon. However, as soon as she saw them, she blushed and hid behind her mother. Adrian also blushed as he saw her. He hid behind Kurt and ran his fingers on his hair to check if the do is still ok.

Harriet smiled at the situation and invited them in. Melissa pulled Adrian to go play a board game with her and the grow-ups proceed to the garden where Daniel, Harriet's husband, was preparing a barbecue.

The lunch was filled with light conversation. Blaine and Daniel are a little bothered by the children's intimacy. When Adrian grabbed Melissa's hand to go back play as soon as they have finished eating; Daniel just added:

"It's hard to be the father of a girl."

Harriet patted her husband's arm and turned to her visitors:

"Well, since they're gone, let's get to business. What will we do to take Mrs. Bane out of that school?"

Kurt was taken a little by surprise but it's quite appealing:

"Wow! I haven't thought this far..."

Harriet interrupted him:

"I'm done with that woman. What she did to you is homophobia. Melissa told me that once she stopped two kids from playing together because one was black and the other a blond. The teachers are fed up with her as well; but they are scared of her. I think that if we started some kind of movement, we would have a lot of back up."

Blaine was apprehensive:

"I'm not sure. What she told us is that there have been complaints from the families about Adrian's drawings of his two fathers. I don't think there are many families who are willing to help us against the school."

Kurt snorted. Blaine looked at him apologetically. Harriet was the one to talk:

"I didn't know the exact words she told you. I talked to Miss Gilles, the children's teacher; she knows that I'm upset with Mrs. Bane and she told me what she knew of Mrs. Bane intentions. I talk to other mothers and nobody ever complained about you or Adrian. Miss Gilles suspects that Mrs. Bane was looking for an excuse to take Adrian's drawings out of the school's walls. Apparently, Mrs. Bane overheard a conversation on the corridors about the drawings, something like "how this world have changed", and she used that to call you guys at the school. You see, it's her action alone."

Kurt joined the conversation:

"I never noticed any kind of hostility towards us until that day when she told us the families had a problem with Adrian having two fathers. I asked him if anyone ever treated him differently and he said no. It can be only Mrs. Bane action but I'm not willing to offer my son as bait to possible bullies."

Harriet answered:

"No one is asking you that. I talked to Melissa as well; asked her if anyone ever made fun of Adrian as she said she'd never seen it. I'm pretty sure Adrian is in a safe environment, except for Mrs. Bane. What do you think Dan, are there some legal actions we could take?"

Daniel took a deep breath:

"If we can prove the homophobia or the racism you talked about we could definitively take some kind of legal measure to ask her to be taken out of the job. The problem is those things are very hard to be proven. What we could do is write a letter to the other families explaining the situation, see who also wants to take her out of the school, form a committee and schedule a meeting."

Blaine was half-hearted:

"Do you think it will work?"

Daniel shrugged:

"Maybe. But if she refuses to see us or say something offensive then we can take some more effective measure."

Harriet clapped her hands:

"Wonderful! If you agree we can start the committee and start sending the letters. I'm offering to take the lead because if some of the families actually have a problem with, you it's less likely they will say it directly. What do you say?"

Blaine just looked at Kurt. Kurt was touched:

"We would never be able to thank you enough."

Harriet just got up and hugged him:

"You don't need to thank me; I'm just trying to do the right thing so my daughter can grow up in a world with more equity."

When they were leaving the Green's, Kurt held Blaine's hand:

"Thank you for standing by my side today. It's all very important to me."

"It's important to me too; even if it wasn't, I'll always be by your side. For better or for worse."


	12. Chapter XII

The alarm clock rang and Kurt was the one to hit it off. He then rolled towards Blaine and started kissing him on the neck:

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead."

Blaine groaned:

"Why so soon?"

"It's not soon; it's the usual hour we get up."

"Why do I feel so tired then?"

"Because watching Adrian is a hard task. And you just did it for around two hours last night so I could finished my Moulin Rouge sketches. Imagine how tired I am watching him 24/7 this last week..."

"Could you at least finish all the sketches for today's meeting?"

"Almost. I'll have to finish it later. Anyway, they'll probably ask for a lot of changes today. I'll most certainly spend the next couple of days drawing a lot."

They got up. Kurt offered to wake Ady up but Blaine stopped him:

"I'll do it when I finish cooking his break-fast. I can't watch him and cook like you can. Besides, if he sees you he won't let you leave on time."

Kurt kissed him:

"Thank you. I could never do this without you."

"I think it's the other way around. Come on; let's at least have breakfast together. I feel that lately this is all the time I can get alone with you."

Blaine was dragging Kurt to the kitchen but Kurt stopped him:

"Honey, I know things are difficult these past few days, but you know how important this job is to me."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with both his hands:

"Sorry if I'm being a little grumpy. I just want time with you; our lives now come down to babysitting, work and phone calls about the kindergartens principal. I can't even take you on a date because our nanny has been over-working so there's someone to watch Ade in the afternoons. I miss you."

Kurt looked down, sighed and then stared into Blaine's eyes:

"It will get better. We just need to hang on for a few more days."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

Kurt broke into crying. Blaine was scared and held him tight:

"Don't do that, please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, please don't cry."

Kurt started talking between sobs:

"No, Blee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm just so tired."

Blaine pulled him closer and kissed him. Tears begun to run down his face as well. They end up hugging on the hallway; neither feeling like letting go.

Blaine was having a tough day. He couldn't deal with Adrian's excitement. The boy broke a glass while trying to help Blaine cook. Blaine just gave up and took him out for lunch. Kurt called during his break to say that, as he anticipated, he would have to do again almost all of his sketches for the costumes. Blaine noticed that it's time to forget the plans he had for a midnight movie with Kurt on the couch.

The afternoon wasn't calmer in any way. And it just got worse when the phone rang:

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Harriet Green."

"Hi Harriet, any news about Mrs. Bane?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid they aren't good."

"Just what I needed... Shoot..."

"She hasn't agreed on meeting us. She hasn't say anything offensive, so we don't have any means to force her too. We tried to contact the owner of the school, but he said he trusted Mrs. Bane and her decisions were absolute."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Daniel is consulting some lawyer friends to see if someone comes up with any ideas. Mrs. Bane claims that Adrian is no long a student so she doesn't have an obligation to answer to yours pleas. However, what we are looking for is to know if Ade is indeed no longer a student since he has never been officially disconnected from the school."

"Thanks for the heads up, Harriet, but from what you are telling me we don't have anywhere to go from here, right?"

"I'll try calling the other families on the phone. I'll see if more people want to join me and try to schedule another meeting with Mrs. Bane. We're the parents of the students, after all. I'll also try to talk to the teachers and see if someone can prove that she have been racist and homophobic."

"I think we'll never be able to thank you and your family enough for what you are doing for us, but I think it's time that Kurt and I start searching from another kindergarten for Ade."

"You are welcome. I understand your position but I wouldn't lose hope."

Blaine was even more miserable than he had been all afternoon: how would he tell Kurt about that?


	13. Chapter XIII

Kurt got home after a long and exhausting day at work. It was late and Adrian was already asleep. He didn't saw where Blaine was so he just threw himself at the couch. He heard a voice coming from behind him:

"Tough day?"

"Of course. How about yours?"

"Just got better."

Blaine appeared holding two glasses of wine and a feet moisturizer. He sat right in front of Kurt and started massaging his feet:

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

Kurt just groaned and Blaine continued:

"Harriet called saying Mrs. Bane won't agree on the meeting."

Kurt sank his head back:

"And the good news?"

"How about if I told you I love you very much."

Kurt smiled:

"That's always good news. Have I told you that you are the world's most perfect and adorable husband?"

Blaine grinned back:

"Well, Judith Shaw also called. Do you remember her?"

"Of course, she's Michael Shaw's mother. He's the one that once bit Adrian. And I always suspected she has a crush on you."

"She called because Harriet is calling the other families and Judith said she wanted to help us."

Kurt was getting exalted:

"Why does she want to help? It's not like her son even likes Ady."

"Maybe she..."

Kurt didn't let him finish:

"He bit Adrian, Blaine, bit! He put his teeth in Adrian's arm."

"Kids do that."

"Why are you backing her up?"

"I'm not backing anyone up; I just think we could use all the help we can get."

Kurt looked away upset:

"I still don't like her."

Blaine laughed:

"It's so cute that you're jealous of me."

Kurt mumbled something like "I'm not" but Blaine coulnd't hear him because he'd jumped on Kurt and was kissing him. They were cuddling when Kurt asked:

"And how was your day with Ady?"

"Difficult. I don't know how to calm him down and I just have to run after him all day long."

"He's everyday more restless; it's probably from being locked up with one of us or the nanny all day long."

"Maybe we should start looking for another kindergarten."

Kurt was hesitating when he voiced his thoughts:

"Blee, I've been thinking, maybe I should take Adrian a few days with me to Ohio."

Blaine was taken by surprise:

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"There I have my father, Finn and Carole to help me out. Dad isn't going every day to the auto shop now that Finn is helping him out. He could watch Adrian for me. Besides, we would be in a house with a garden; Ady could play outside for a change. I could finish work from there and be back to turn in my sketches by the end of the month."

Blaine was on the edge of tears and held Kurt's both arms firmly:

"I beg you: don't do this to me! Don't take away my husband and my son all together. You know I can't get out of New York right now."

Kurt didn't mean to hurt Blaine. He held Blaine against his chest:

"Calm down, Honey. If it hurts you so much I won't go. It was just a silly idea. Just trying to make things easier."

Blaine held on to Kurt and started kissing his chest. Kurt was caressing his head:

"We need to figure things out. All this stress isn't good for any of us. Particularly Adrian."

Blaine nodded. Things needed to change. They needed to do something to solve this problem once and for all. Blaine was coming up with a plan, but he would need help. He knew just who to call.


	14. Chapter XIV

Blaine got home from work and found Kurt and Adrian having dinner. He sat down with them but he was fidgety. Kurt estranged his husband's behavior, the last few days they are both either tired or uptight. Blaine didn't explain anything and just made chit chat about their day. Adrian was telling:

"I spent the day with Lisa while Daddy K was working."

Kurt interfered:

"It's not just that, right? You answered back to Lisa when she told you not to interrupt me, wasn't that Adrian?"

Adrian looked down:

"I said to her that I was sorry..."

"I know, but Daddy Blaine needs to know what you did. Now kiss him good night and let's go to bed."

 

When Kurt finished putting Adrian to sleep, he entered the bedroom to find Blaine on the computer. He put his hands on his husband's shoulders as he asked:

"Still working, Blee?"

Blaine hasn't seen Kurt arriving but seams excited to show him something:

"No. I need you to watch this video."

Blaine got up to allow Kurt a better view of the screen. As he hit play, it appears the logo of one of the Broadway's YouTube channels followed by a child's drawing much familiar to Kurt. Rachel's voice begins to narrate:

Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I play Dorothy on the Broadway production of The Wizard of Oz. Today I must ask you to look at this drawing. It was made by a five year old showing his two daddies. It could have been mine, as I was raised by to gay fathers, but it's from my godson. Adrian Anderson is the son of two members of our Broadway family: Kurt and Blaine Anderson. The little Adrian has been a victim of prejudice at his kindergarten because of drawings similar to these.

The video was alternating images of Rachel giving her testimony, pictures of Kurt and Blaine acting and working on Broadway's back stages and more of Adrian's drawings of his family.

The kindergarten's principal told Adrian's fathers that there have been complaints from families of other students saying it was difficult for them to explain why Adrian have two fathers and no mother. Scared that their son would suffer bulling in school, Kurt and Blaine took the kid out. However, they are afraid that transferring him to another kindergarten would cause the same problems. All they are trying to do now is to have a meeting with the principal to try a solution and she refuses to see them.

I'm using this on-line space that I have available to ask you to sign our on-line petition asking for an opportunity for those fathers to speak with the principal.

You may think I'm only asking for a chance of my godson to return to school. But what I'm trying to point out is something bigger. A lot of families whose kids study at said kindergarten have joined us for a simple reason: equality. Gay people still suffer a lot of prejudice which can even result in suicide. We are fighting against that.

Adrian was abandoned by his blood relatives and lived in an orphanage before he was adopted by his fathers. He is now happy and loved by his daddies. We want to provide him a safe environment for him at his school as well. I, in the name of Adrian's family and all of the Broadway charity projects, thank you already for your help.

Kurt was stunned:

"How did she have those drawings?"

Blaine smiled trying to read Kurt's expression:

"I faxed her from work."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how important it all is to you and I asked her help."

Kurt was still trying to figure things out:

"But you never wanted to expose Adrian and now you have his pictures and drawings on-line. I still don't see why you did that."

Blaine smiled a little awkwardly:

"You said you wanted to make some noise about the whole situation and I thought it was the way we would reach more people. I know you don't want to find another kindergarten for Ade. Harriet hasn't been giving good news about our pledge and I figured someone should take some action; even if it sounds a little crazy. Did you like it?"

"I'm amazed, Blee. You got out of your comfort zone just to please me. My only question is: do you think it's going to work?"

Blaine shrugged:

"Who knows? It's worth the shot, don't you think? Better than standing still anyway."


	15. Chapter XV

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Harriet. I just wanted to say that the idea of asking Rachel Berry to make that video was fantastic."

"Well, it was actually Blaine's idea. I was caught by surprise."

"Then congratulate him. I think I can gather more families to formally ask for a meeting with Mrs. Bane. I'll call whenever I get an update on the subject."

"Thank you, Harriet."

Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine was waiting to know what it was about. Kurt just said:

"Apparently Harriet is a big fan of your and Rachel's video."

Blaine winked at him and got his briefcase to go to work:

"Your husband is a hero. Wait me for dinner, okay?"

"Cocky!"

 

Kurt was again at home with a restless Adrian and piles and piles of sketches to finish. He didn't have much time to work as their nanny just arrived there after school. Even when she's with them, Ady doesn't stop to knock on Kurt's door requiring his attention. Poor Lisa tries her best, but sometimes Adrian is just unmanageable.

Today, Kurt had almost finished drawing all the costumes for the show. He was just adding some final touches and was supposed to send them in two days to the producers. He should finish this in the few hours Lisa stood with Ady. That was all the time he had.

He sat on his desk and stared at all the sketches spread around him. They seemed nice everyone in particular but they didn't seem to make an entirety. If he just added some green. Like the color of Rachel's dress in the video. His head is turned to the video and he starts to worry about Adrian's situation. Okay, focus. He looked again at the drawings and tried to find his train of thoughts. He could put a jacket on the male ensemble, just like the one Blaine owned. He was now thinking of Blaine and how they were stressed out lately.

Suddenly, Adrian started screaming and Lisa's voice yelled for the boy to be quiet. Kurt giave up and went to see what's happening:

"Lisa, what's that about now?"

She smiled embarrassed:

"I told him he would disturb you. I'm telling it's time for his bath."

Adrian appeared behind her:

"I don't want Lisa to give me my bath; I want you Daddy."

Kurt sighed:

"Ady, how many times do I have to tell you that when I'm working and you are with Lisa it's like I'm not at home?"

"But you are at home. I can see you."

"Don't try to be Mr. Smart Pants. Do what Lisa says. It's like with your teacher at school; I trust her to take care of you so you must obey everything she says."

Adrian was whimsy:

"I wish I was at school."

Lisa could tell that Kurt got upset with Adrian's remark. She managed to take the boy by the hand and carried him to the bathroom. Kurt went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. He takes his time and decides to do the dishes to see if he can clear up his mind enough to go back to work.

 

When Kurt entered his room again he couldn't believe his eyes: Adrian had drawn with his crayons in at least ten of Kurt's sketches. Kurt lost his mind:

"ADRIAN!"

The boy entered a little scared in the room. Kurt was red with fury:

"What have you done!?"

Adrian's voice wasn't louder than a whisper:

"I was helping you finish your work so you can come play with me..."

"You think that will help me? Look what you've done! You have given me at least more two days of work and goodness knows if now I can finish this on time!"

Kurt's face was transfigured. Adrian has never seen his dad like that and was completely scared:

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Kurt wasn't thinking straight:

"Sorry isn't going to help anything!"

Adrian started to cry:

"Now you hate me! I know you are just going to leave me at the orphanage like my mother did."

The boy turned away and went running to his room. Lisa gave Kurt a shamefaced smile and ran after Adrian.

Kurt was heartbroken with the things he said to his son. The look in Adrian's face as he ran away from him was killing Kurt inside. He just collapsed on the floor and started crying too.


	16. Chapter XVI

Blaine estranged to see Lisa still in the house when he got home:

"Lisa? Is everything all right?"

Before she could answer, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and started crying on his shoulder:

"Our son hates me, Blaine."

Blaine, whose day hasn't been easy as well, caressed Kurt's head and questioned what's happening.

Lisa was the one to talk, since all Kurt could do at the moment was sob. After hearing the story, Blaine thanked the nanny and said that she could go now he's home. She seemed more than pleased to leave. Blaine decided to start out with Ade.

 

Kurt was in the living room waiting for Blaine finish talking with Adrian. However, Blaine's expression as he exited the boy's room didn't give him many hopes. He tried anyway:

"So?"

Blaine sighed:

"He's asleep now. He believed me that we won't abandon him but he's still afraid of you."

Kurt felt the tears running down his face. Blaine lowered his head in frustration:

"Can I tell you my bad news now?"

Kurt just groaned. Blaine approached him:

"My dear brother has sent me an e-mail. Someone showed him Rachel's video and he decided it was a good idea to write to me telling it was an absurd. He said I was exposing my kid not in a good way and that I was throwing my career down the dumpsters. Not only my career but Rachel's as well, and that would ruin my chances even as an agent. He said it in such a pejorative way. To sum up, he finishes the e-mail telling me that he and dad were right and that we are terrible parents."

Kurt took a few moments before he could really absorb the information: was Cooper that much of a jerk? He looked at Blaine who seemed resigned:

"That's my brother."

"An idiot, that's what he is! But although I don't agree with his methods I have to agree that we must be doing something wrong. You know, parenting-wise."

Blaine then realized how much Kurt was affected by today's incident. He approached his husband and grabbed his shoulders:

"Don't punish yourself so much. You've lost your head today. We are all vulnerable to that."

"You should have seen his face, Blee. The scared look on his face as he ran away from me; it just breaks my heart. And I can't stop remembering it over and over again. He spent the rest of the day in his room holding on to Lisa so she could protect him from me. My own son, Blaine! I was supposed to be the one who is always there to protect him and all I did was hurt the Little Angel. He has already been through so much in his life."

Blaine didn't exactly know how to calm Kurt down. He would feel the same if he was in Kurt's situation. In fact, he'd always believed he would be the first one to screw things up badly with Adrian. Now that Kurt was the one who had messed things up, he didn't know how to act:

"Everything will be back to normal, Kurt. I'm sure he still loves you. Something like that would happen sooner or later. I've always thought it would be me. You are always so centered; you are my rock."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder:

"Now what do I do?"

"I don't know, Gorgeous, but I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow."

 

Later that night, Adrian appeared in his fathers' bedroom. He walked straightly to Kurt whose face lit up with hope. Kurt used his smoother tune:

"Sweet Prince, I'm so sorry."

Adrian didn't answer but his face is pale. Kurt tried again:

"Sweetie, what's wrong..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Adrian puked on him. For one moment Kurt thought it could be some kind of revenge but he saw that Adrian's face was getting paler. He put his hand on his son's forehead:

"Ady, you are burning in fever."

Kurt got up to give the boy a warm bath but Blaine stopped him:

"Let me deal with this. You better change into clean clothes."

Kurt cleaned up the bedroom and then himself. He then entered awkwardly Adrian's room where Blaine was with the boy. Blaine looked concerned:

"The fever won't come down. Even after the bath and the medicine, he's still 104 degrees."

Kurt didn't hesitate:

"I'm calling a cab. We're taking him to the hospital."


	17. Chapter XVII

They entered the hospital running but were stopped at the reception by a moody receptionist who insisted they should fill a form before the doctor could see them. Kurt was incisive:

"Please, can't you see my son is burning in fever? It won't come down, even with the medicine."

"I'm sorry Sir, without the form the doctor can't see him."

Kurt was about to protest but Blaine signed him to stop. Blaine got the form from the lady and started filling it. Kurt was pacing up and down as much as Adrian's weight in his arms allowed. At this moment, Adrian puked again and his eyes rolled inside their orbit showing only the white part for a second. Kurt and Blaine turned cold and the receptionist was calling someone inside.

Soon a male nurse appeared with a hammock and took Adrian in. They were following him but were stopped by the door by the security guard:

"Only the parents are allowed in. Which one is the father?"

Surprisingly, Blaine was the one taking an attitude:

"We both are and we are both coming in now. Our son needs us and it's neither you nor anybody else will stop us from being with him."

Adrian's vein was picked so the doctors could run a more efficient medicine. The boy was so weak that he didn't even complain. Kurt was by his side holding the Little One's hand the whole time. Blaine was standing by them with his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Not much time had passed and Adrian fell asleep.

Kurt then looked at Blaine; they were both pale and with concerned faces. A nurse appeared to take Adrian's temperature and she said that he no longer had a fever but the doctor would come as soon as he has the exams results to explain things to them. They looked at each other and allowed themselves a moment of weakness. They hugged and started crying in each other's arm.

After a few minutes, Adrian was still asleep and looking peaceful. With the medicine and the saline, his cheeks were rose again. Kurt was feeling calmer to leave his side for a moment so he could call his dad.

When he entered the room again, Blaine turned his eyes from his son to his husband. Kurt gave him a small smile:

"Dad is concerned, of course. He said he would sleep with his phone by his side and if we haven't news of what Ady has or when he's going home that he would take the first flight tomorrow. I also called Rachel. She was just leaving the theater and said she's coming over. How is he?"

Blaine ran his thumb in Ade's hand as he answered:

"Peacefully asleep. His breath has even and all the monitors seem to be normal. His cheeks are rose and his hand isn't burning."

Kurt delicately ran his fingers in his son's forehead. He smiled as he feels his temperature was down. Blaine was hugging him and smiled when he saw Kurt's calmer face. Kurt was still watching Adrian when he pointed out:

"Blee... you know you should call your family."

Blaine took a deep breath before he answered:

"I was thinking about that... Do you really think that after all Cooper and my father have said to us I should really give them news about Ade?"

Kurt put his free hand on Blaine's face:

"They are still your family. Maybe you should call your mother. She's too afraid of your father to take a stand in that entire situation but she never said anything against us. She was the one who supported you when you came out and she also is the one who asks for pictures of Adrian. Call her, Honey, and let her decide who she thinks should be informed."

"Okay."

 

Blaine got back in the room with Rachel. She hugged them both and said she was there for whatever they need. She went to check on Ady when the doctor entered. He spoke directly to her:

"Good news. Your son will be fine. Is it okay if I give the report in front of the uncle?"

Blaine held Kurt's hand as he answered:

"Actually, we are his two dads. She's the godmother, but it's okay to speak in front of her."

The doctor was clearly embarrassed:

"My bad. His form wasn't complete and I just took a wrong guess. Anyway, it seems that the cause of the boy's illness tonight is psychological. The results of all the exams we did were normal; it seems like a nervous breakdown. Did he have anything to stress him out today?"

Kurt was feeling guiltier than ever, he could just answer a feeble yes. The doctor went on:

"Of course it's only wise to watch him for a few more days. Take some other exams. But I believe in two or three days we are sending him home."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. The doctor looked down and said one last thing:

"I'm afraid that due to hospital rules only one parent can accompany the boy for the night. Who is it going to be?"


	18. Chapter XVIII

The doctor had left the room to leave them to decide who was staying. Blaine turned to Rachel:

"Rach, could you watch Ade for a minute so I can talk to Kurt?"

She nodded and Blaine pulled Kurt by the wrist outside the room. They hugged before Kurt started to talk:

"It should be you. He's mad at me. He'll feel safer and calmer if you are by his side when he wakes up."

Blaine was expecting that answer and was prepared with his:

"I knew you'd say that. I just wanted to remind you that tonight when he was feeling sick one were the one he went straight to. Ade still loves and trusts you, Kurt; he's just scared by your reaction. I bet he's trying to find a way to get you back."

"He never lost me. I'll love him forever."

Blaine smiled:

"I know, Gorgeous. But I'm an adult; an insecure five years old is afraid to lose his Daddy's affection."

"Even though, you better stay tonight and I'll try to gain Ady's trust back tomorrow. Let's not test him. He'll be fine if Daddy Blaine is with him."

 

It was decided that Blaine would be staying and Kurt would spent the night in Rachel's apartment so he wouldn't be alone. In the morning, as soon as the visiting hours begun, Kurt and Rachel would be there to see them.

 

Adrian woke up in a strange room without really remembering what had happened the night before. He looked to his right and smiled as he saw Daddy Blaine asleep on the couch next to his bed. Blaine was in a light sleep and woke up as soon as Adrian started moving. He got up and put his hand on his son's hair:

"Hello, Sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I guess. Where are we? Where's Daddy Kurt?"

"We're in a hospital. You had to take some medicines last night that we didn't had at home. The hospital just allows one parent per kid; so Daddy Kurt went to sleep at Rachel's apartment that's closer from here. They must be here very soon."

Adrian had awaken too soon, so it took a while before the visiting hours begun and Kurt could enter his room. In this meantime, Ade would ask about him every five minutes. Blaine thought it was better not to call Kurt: it would only make him anxious without anything he could actually do.

 

When Kurt finally entered the room with Rachel, Adrian grin couldn't be wider. Kurt smiled back at him and felt his eyes getting moist. Ady stretched his arms towards Kurt but took them back remembering the day before. Kurt got closer but was cautious:

"Hi, Sweet Prince, I missed you so much these hours we've spent apart."

Adrian was looking down as Kurt spoke. He looked at Blaine by his side and then at Kurt who was leveled with his feet. He stared at Kurt and asked:

"So this means you still love me?"

Kurt forgot about being cautions and held the boy in a tight embrace:

"Never doubt my love, Adrian. I'm your father and I'll love you forever no matter what."

"But you made such a scary face yesterday when you yelled at me."

Kurt went a little bit back so he could look his son in the eyes:

"I know and I am so sorry. I lost my head; grown-ups can do stupid things as well. Do you forgive me?"

Ady opened the most sincere smile in the world:

"Of course, Daddy K. I love you very much and I want you to be my Daddy forever. You and Daddy B."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and asked in a playful voice:

"So tell me one thing, Daddy Blaine, did Ady behave well and did all the doctors said him to do?"

Adrian answered before Blaine:

"I did, didn't I, Daddy B? Tell him I did."

Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt then took a gift-wrapped package out of his bag:

"If he has been a good boy then he deserves to get this."

The boy was excited with the gift:

"What's that, Daddy?"

"Open and see."

Ady ripped the package opened and found out a Blu-Ray of The Sound of Music. His eyes were sparkling with joy. He hugged Kurt gripping tightly in his shirt. Kurt hugged him back and let a single tear drop.


	19. Chapter XIX

"Hey, Blaine! Long time no see."

Blaine was greeted by the security guard at the stage door of theater running The Wizard of Oz. He smiled at his old friend:

"Hello, Logan, how are things around here?"

"Fine, fine. We miss you. That Julian kid who replaced you is too much of a diva."

Blaine chuckled:

"You shouldn't be telling me that..."

Logan returned a conspiratory smile:

"You're cool. I know you won't put me into trouble. So, tell me, are you back with us?"

"No, just visiting. We just watched the spectacle. Rachel invited the godson to see her. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days and she thought this might cheer him up."

"Is he alright now?"

Blaine nodded and Logan opened an enormous smile:

"Little Adrian is a star around here. Rachel won't stop telling everyone about him and showing videos she made of him. Where is he? He must be a big boy now, I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Well, I'm wondering the same. I went to the restroom and said to Kurt I'd meet them here."

Kurt showed up in a distance carrying Adrian by the hand and a bag printed with the musical's logo on the other. Blaine shook his head and said to his husband as he approached:

"You two were all this time at the gift-shop?"

Kurt apologized:

"Ady wanted to buy all the plushies they had. I told him to choose only one and that's what took us so long."

Logan asked the boy:

"Which one did you choose?"

In a feeble voice and encouraged by a little squeeze on his hand Kurt gave him, Adrian said:

"The Scarecrow."

Logan started an irresistible laugh:

"Good choice, pal. Just who your dad used to play."

Adrian nodded. Blaine ran his fingers through his son's hair:

"That's my Adrian. And my husband Kurt you remember, right Logan?"

As Kurt and Logan were shaking hands, a family approached them. The mother, with a little girl in her arms, tapped Kurt's shoulder:

"I'm so sorry to bother you but I couldn't help and I overheard you. Is this Rachel Berry's godson Adrian?"

Kurt confirmed a little suspicious. The woman continued:

"Sorry if it sounds creepy. We are huge fans of Rachel and we saw her video talking about your problem. We all signed the petition and we hope you succeed."

Before they could answer, another woman waiting by the door joined the conversation:

"I saw that video too. My brother is gay and he went through a similar situation a few years ago. I sent the video and the link to the petition to all my family. Have you gotten the principal to receive you already?"

Kurt smiled at them:

"Not yet. We are in a kind of dead-end."

The second woman replied:

"You should organize a march against the school. You should force them to see you."

That was causing a small commotion and more and more people were gathering at the stage door. Logan feared the situation would get out of control and put the three of them inside.

 

Rachel was thrilled to see Adrian:

"Ady, you are out of the hospital! I'm so glad you came to see me. Did you like it?"

The boy just nodded and Rachel estranged her godson reaction:

"Why are you so shy with me?"

Blaine grabbed Ade's shoulders and answered for him:

"We were just in a small mess outside and I think he got scared. Come on, Ade, let me show you how the stage works."

Blaine took the boy on a tour and Kurt continued the conversation with Rachel:

"We met some of your fans outside. The recognized Ady from your video."

Rachel laughed:

"Good! Talking about that, any news with Mrs. Bane?"

"Nothing. I was telling outside that we're in a dead-end and that was what started the commotion. One of the women was suggesting we should organize a march in front of the school to force Mrs. Bane to see us."

Rachel bit her lip:

"I wouldn't say force her to see you; but we could definitively make some noise..."


	20. Chapter XX

All was set for what they called "The Families' March for Equality". Rachel had updated the video to invite people to join them. Harriet had personally talked to every family whose kid studied in the school. Judith Shaw, to Kurt's most dislike, had shown up to help paint the posters and had hit on Blaine every single time she appeared.

The Andersons, the Greens and Rachel arrived half-hour early at the meeting point. Harriet and Daniel were making sure everything was all right; Kurt was pacing anxiously while Blaine was distracting Adrian and Melissa.

Rachel approached Kurt and smilingly put her hand on his shoulder:

"My dads called today to say they are very proud of what we are doing. They couldn't come here but said that if there's anything they can do just let them know."

Kurt smiled back and started caressing her hand on his shoulder:

"Thank you, Sweetie, and thank them for us. I really don't know if they can help because I actually don't know what we are doing... I have no idea if it will work and I'm not sure if it's really the best for Adrian."

Rachel hugged him:

"Hey now, stop that! You and Blaine are wonderful fathers and Ady is just a lucky kid to have so many people who love and care for him."

"Rach, if you only knew how hard is this whole parenting thing..."

She gave a small chuckle:

"Why do you think I have no children of my own?"

Harriet crossed them while speaking on the phone; she just winked at Kurt. Rachel kissed his cheek:

"You know how much I love you and your whole family. Everything will turn out fine; and if it's not, I'm here for you."

She went to help Daniel handing out pamphlets to people passing by. Kurt went to where Blaine, Adrian and Melissa were drawing on a poster. Blaine smiled and passed his arm around Kurt's waist. Ady pulled him by the hand to show what they were working on:

"Look Daddy K, we are drawing a picture of me with my family. There's you and Daddy B next to me. That one is Grandpa Burt. I'm now drawing Uncle Finn and Melissa is drawing Aunt Rachel."

Kurt tried to hide his worries from his voice as he answered him:

"That's lovely, Sweet Prince."

Adrian was entertained drawing with Melissa but Blaine knew Kurt better and pulled him away from the kids:

"What's up, Gorgeous?"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder:

"Do you think it will work out? Do you think it's worth it? Look, Harriet has a pretty worried face on the phone and no one seems to give much attention to the pamphlets Rachel and Daniel are handing out... I don't think anyone will show up; why would they?"

Blaine grabbed his hand:

"People will show up; we still have fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. You saw the reaction to Rachel's video; we saw it live that day at the theater. We've been receiving tons of e-mails. I'm hopeful people will stand up for what's right. It's our family, my beloved husband, and it's worth fighting for. Look, someone is coming."

Kurt turned to look and saw Judith approaching:

"It's just Judith who came here to hit on you. She doesn't give a rat's ass to Adrian. Look of the size of her cleavage! She's starting to get on my nerves..."

Blaine was laughing. Kurt was casting him a reproachful look. Blaine ran his thumb on Kurt's jaw line:

"Come on; it's so clueless that it's funny!"

 

Kurt's mood only began to rise when more and more people started to show up. Other families from the school that said they never had an opportunity to talk but were just as angry with Mrs. Bane as they were. People from the Broadway community who had worked with Kurt, Blaine or Rachel. Some representatives of LGBTQ+ associations. Even Miss Gilles, Adrian's teacher.

A journalist and a camera-man from a local TV news asked if they could film the march to broadcast at the afternoon newscast. Kurt looked amazed at Blaine and threw his arms around his husband's neck. Blaine couldn't hide his smile:

"At least we are sure to make some noise."

However, Kurt had a puzzled face. He pointed with his head somewhere behind Blaine:

"Look who is here."

Blaine turned around and saw a man approaching in a leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses and an attitude of someone who ruled the world. He could recognize that walk anywhere; the question was: what on earth was Cooper doing here?


	21. Chapter XXI

It was the first time Kurt had ever seen Cooper Anderson smiling awkwardly. Blaine expression went from angry to perplex. Kurt put both his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and when he turned, Kurt gave him an encouraging smile:

"He came here; you might as well see what he has to say."

Just as a precaution, Kurt went near Adrian as Blaine walked towards Cooper.

Seeing his brother approaching, Cooper took out his sunglasses and stared at them before trying eye-contact. Blaine's curiosity was, at the moment, bigger than his anger. So, he tried a polite tune:

"Hi?"

"Hello, Little Brother, can I have a word with you?"

Blaine crossed his arms:

"That depends; are you here to insult me or my family?"

Cooper took a deep breath; he was struggling to say what he had come to say:

"As much as I hate to admit it; I was wrong. I'm here to apologize..."

Blaine was in real shock. Was that really his brother? Was Cooper apologizing to someone and admitting he was wrong? It took Blaine a few seconds before he could say something:

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you properly."

"You heard me, Blainey, you were right I was wrong."

Cooper raised his hand to touch his brother but gave-up mid-way and pretended to dust something of his own shoulder. Blaine took one step forward still trying to guess if there was an angle behind Cooper's behavior:

"May I ask what have made you change your mind?"

A smile drew on Cooper's face before he answered:

"I saw you at the hospital with Adrian; well not with Adrian specifically. Mom called me that night. She knew I was in town and she asked me to go check on you. I didn't want to go; I thought that all that you were getting yourself into was wrong. But you are my baby brother after all. So I went that night and saw you talking to the doctor on the corridor. I saw the look on your face; I've never seen you so worried before. Was in that moment that I realized how much you care for that boy; how much you really are his father. What can I say; that moment changed me. I believed that you and Kurt could harm the boy by giving him an unusual family. Now, it's different; I really believe that you two are the best thing that could have happened in Adrian's life and I'm here to try to make amends..."

Blaine practically jumped on his brother when he went for a hug:

"You know what the best part of everything you just said is? You got Adrian's name right."

Cooper was laughing but a tear was running down Blaine's face. Cooper gave him a small punch on the shoulder:

"Why are you crying, Little Brother?"

"Because you just said everything I wanted to hear from you since the day I told you I was marrying Kurt."

Cooper passed his arm around Blaine's shoulder:

"Let's go see in what Kurt and Ade need our help."

 

Kurt was extremely glad to see Blaine and Cooper smiling together. Ade was a little shy at first but soon he was passing Uncle Cooper a crayon so he could help on the posters. Kurt pushed Blaine a little aside:

"Is that a dream come true?"

Blaine grinned and nodded. Kurt hugged him tight, happy because of his husband's happiness.

 

The march went from the meeting point to the kindergarten with about 50 people. It was a walk of a mile. Kurt was in the front with Adrian. Blaine and Cooper just behind both caring the same poster that Adrian was working on with Melissa. Rachel and the Greens were the next; Harriet with a megaphone explaining their pleas. The cameraman and reporter were running around everybody collecting images and interviews.

When they got at the gates of the school, all of them joined in a single line. Everyone who wasn't caring a poster started holding hands. The gates were locked with a chain, unlike any other day, but the light on one of the rooms was lit.

Harriet gave a step forward and said in the megaphone:

"Mrs. Bane, we are the families and friends of the students of this school. We came here, as we already told you, so you could come out and discuss with us the situation of the Anderson family: Adrian Burt and his two fathers, Kurt and Blaine."

The light on the room went off. The people started whispering. The cameraman was giving a close on the chain.

Adrian was nervous and so he approached Kurt even more. Kurt bent to his knees so he could hug his son. Blaine handed his poster to Daniel and passed his arms around both of them. For a minute no one said a word and the camera lights were fixed on their faces.


	22. Chapter XXII

Several minutes passed and nothing else happened. Then, they saw a car going out of the back door. Miss Gilles recognized it to be Mrs. Bane's. The TV crew went running after it to see it they could capture an image of her running away.

They came back saying they could only get a blur. Harriet thanked them and asked when it would be airing. The reporter said:

"Luckily tomorrow. I mean, if they like it at the station."

The camera added, tapping his equipment:

"We have some pretty good material, but, you know, education not always sells..."

Rachel approached:

"Do you think that an interview with me could help?"

The reporter shrugged:

"Let's give it a try."

As they started filming Rachel, Cooper got closer to where Kurt and Blaine were talking to Adrian. He tapped his brother shoulder:

"Come on; we are done around here. Let me buy you guys some pizza."

Adrian's eyes sparked at the word pizza. Cooper found it funny and messed with Ade's hair:

"See, I've got one ally. You can't say no now."

 

Cooper took them to an Italian restaurant far away from the school to avoid attracting too much attention. It was still early for dinner so they had more privacy to talk. After they ordered, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand across the table:

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt gave him a little smile:

"Lost. We are back to zero, no? And you?"

"I didn't stop to process what happened. I was worried about you and Ade. And now, actually, I fell happy because my brother is here."

Cooper smiled like someone was taking his picture:

"Well, Little Brother, I might say that I'll be here more often because I'm one step away from closing a contract for a movie in New York."

Blaine just shook his head.

Ade turned to Kurt:

"Daddy, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Kurt found it a good opportunity to let the brothers talk. He took the boy to the restroom and after made a detour showing him something interesting at the entrance. As soon as Kurt and Adrian were gone, Blaine and Cooper looked at each other and smiled. Blaine started the conversation:

"So, Cooper, how did you found out about today? What made you change your mind?"

"I told you, I saw you at the hospital with Adrian. It was bugging my head; the look on your face that night keeps coming back. Then I remembered Rachel's video that a friend had sent me. I watched it again and signed the on-line petition. So I received updates and one day I got an e-mail telling about the march. I've been meaning to call but I didn't know how you would receive it."

Blaine gave a small snort:

"Probably bad..."

Cooper smiled and went on:

"See. Communication has always been our problem."

"I know... Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are here, but it still sounds so surreal for me. I mean; you, dad, the whole drama... I never expected mom to call you that night. I didn't know mom was changing; standing up to dad..."

Cooper interrupted him:

"That's the point: mom isn't the one changing; it's dad."

Blaine was perplexed:

"What? That makes no sense..."

Cooper approached him:

"Look Blainey, I'm not saying that he's going to ask to meet Adrian or that he's really in love with the idea that you're married to another man. However, he's getting used to it. At least he's not picking on mom so much when she wants to call you or look at pictures of Adrian."

Blaine was still a little confused:

"Are you suggesting I should do something? Do you think he'll do something?"

Cooper shrugged:

"I'm just telling you what I think; what I've been seeing. If you want to do something about it; it's up to you."

"So, basically, you are telling me there's hope?"

"If you want to see things that way... You and Kurt showed today that you don't take no for an answer..."

Blaine just shook his head. Cooper could be a smug and annoyingly inconvenient most of the time, but Blaine felt absolutely good to have his brother by his side.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Kurt was at the dinner table, surrounded by the Moulin Rouge's sketches, reading the notes the production had sent him about his drawings. Blaine and Adrian were sited at the living room's floor completing a puzzle together. The TV was turned on showing the afternoon newscast but they were trying hard not to concentrate on it. They didn't want to get overly anxious.

Then Blaine heard the announcer say something that caught his attention:

"Coming up next: the tale of a little boy and his two fathers against a kindergarten. Where do we stand on gay rights."

The TV cut to commercials but Blaine was already on his feet and calling Kurt. They sat together on the couch holding hands. They haven't explained the whole situation to Adrian, so he found more interesting to continue with his puzzle than to watch the news on TV. Kurt was nervously biting his lips:

"This is it."

Blaine squeezed his hands harder. The march was shown quite briefly. They concentrated on the chain on the door and some interviews. Rachel was mentioned but they didn't air her testimony. There was a final close-up on Blaine hugging Kurt and Adrian before they went to the studios were some specialists on education, laws and a representative of the LGBTQ+ association would discuss for about five minutes on the matter.

Kurt and Blaine were absolutely silent during the whole broadcast. It still took them a while to actually voice something. Blaine was the first:

"Well, they did use a lot of time on the news... I mean, it's TV and it went on for about six, seven minutes..."

"But they hardly spoke of Mrs. Bane and the school's name only appeared in the facade while they were showing the chain on the gate."

"So?"

"I don't know how much it will help us specifically or if it's going to turn out one more of those endless discussions on gay's rights that appear a week on the news and disappear as quickly as they showed up."

Blaine made a scrunch face and hugged Kurt.

 

Their phone didn't stop ringing all day. People complimenting them for having made the afternoon newscast or wishing luck for now on. Rachel was so excited that she was almost too pitchy to be understood. But it wasn't until Harriet's night call that their mood changed:

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Harriet. Have you seen the news?"

"Of course! My phone hasn't stop all day; that's why I haven't called earlier."

"Ours too. Have you heard something from the school?"

"Yes! That's why I'm calling. The school owner called me. He said he wasn't aware of Mrs. Bane's actions. Now, he has been addressed with other accusations against her. If the accusations are proven to be true; he guarantee that she's going to be taken away of the school. He wants to schedule a meeting with us on Monday to discuss the future of the kindergarten and the possibility of Adrian going back to school. There's one thing, he asked for some air time on TV to answer. I told him it was out of our hands. I offered him space in Rachel's Youtube channel. I shouldn't have offered without consulting you or Rachel, but it was all I had to bargain. What do you say?"

"Well, first of all: thank you. You and your family have been amazing. And second, tell him we'll meet him and give him what he wants. Even if we can't convince the TV guys; I'm sure Rachel would be more than glad to give space on her channel to help Ady. If he's fulfilling all our demands; we should celebrate. However, we should keep an eye out. If he tries to trick us, we'll come back with double power and double furry!"

Harriet laughed:

"I can't believe we are finally getting rid of that old hag. There are more people willing to tell what they know about her; I'm sure we can now prove the accusations. I'm calling the school owner right away. I guess I see you Monday, then."

"See you. And thanks again."

Blaine was waiting by his side wanting to know what she said. Kurt hung up the phone but his face was still in shock:

"We won."

Blaine's eyes opened with excitement:

"We won?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine lifts him up and started twirling around:

"We won! This calls for a celebration."

Adrian came near jumping around but not knowing exactly why they were celebrating. Kurt looked at him and smiled:

"What do you say the three of us watch together The Sound of Music?"

Ady started jumping higher:

"Please, please, Daddies, let's do it!"

And so they went to the couch. Kurt nested in Blaine and Adrian with his head on Kurt's lap and his little legs over Blaine. They watched the excitement of the boy as he sang along and his cute little laugh whenever he pointed out Kurt von Trapp on the screen. However, the excitement didn't last long and the boy was fast asleep before the end of the movie.

Blaine carried him to his bed. Kurt came along and hugged Blaine from behind as they watched their son sleep. He whispered in Blaine's ear:

"He's truly a gift in our lives. I mean; he tests our limits every day but we became better persons because of him. He's making us grow."

Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's:

"As would say Maria von Trapp: we must have done something good."


	24. Epilogue

Kurt and Adrian were dressed and ready for their presentation. However, it took more time than they'd planned and now they were running through the school's corridors to join Blaine backstage. Kurt saw the dog in Adrian's hands:

"Ady, why did you brought Fiyero with you? Now we don't have time to leave him with Grandpa and we'll have to leave him backstage."

"I could leave him with Uncle Cooper."

"What?"

Kurt was so preoccupied with every little detail that he almost didn't see Cooper outside the auditorium talking to Judith.

"Cooper! Blaine will be so glad to know that you're here."

Adrian pulled on Cooper's jacket:

"Uncle Cooper?"

"Yes, Ade."

"Could you take care of Fiyero for me?"

"Sure, Champion, but only if you give me a nice firm hug."

They listened the new principal announcing it's about to start. Cooper and Judith went look for seats and Kurt could hear her saying:

"So, are you Blaine's brother?"

Kurt rushed with Adrian backstage.

 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'm Harriet Green and, as the new principal, I'd like to welcome you to our school's first annual Family Day. Our first attraction of the night will be our dear student Adrian Burt Anderson and his two fathers who will be performing "The Lonely Goatherd" from the musical "The Sound of Music."

They were welcomed to the stage by a huge round of applause.

 

Burt started tapping his fork to his glass:

"Excuse me, excuse me! I'd like to make a toast. To my amazing son who, some years ago, brought to our family this wonderful man. Blaine, I'm so proud to be able to also call you my son."

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and Blaine held Kurt's hand in his arm saying:

"Thank you, Burt."

Burt raised his hand:

"Wait! I'm not finished. I'd also like to thank them both for having given me my most beloved grandson. You three were fantastic tonight on that stage."

Everyone raised their glasses when Harriet stood up:

"I'm sorry to intrude in the family's dinner but since you invited us; I'd like to add to that toast. I want to thank Kurt, Blaine and Adrian for having taught us all at that school what's the true meaning of the word family. It's all about the bonds we make. And Ade, dear, you asked us today if you could be Melissa's boyfriend and I have to say that I'd love that."

Finn fist-bumped with Adrian:

"Good choice, Buddy."

Adrian just blushed. Kurt was about to comment it with Blaine when he saw a tear in his husband's eye:

"Blee, are you crying, Honey?"

Blaine then stood up and started a speech:

"I want to tell each and every one of you how special you all are to me. When I came out to my father and he had real issues with my sexuality I thought that, if I was lucky enough, I'd find a nice guy and my future would be with a partner. When I started dating Kurt; Burt and Carole were so welcoming towards me that I thought we wouldn't need to be alone just the two of us. Then, when I learned about your two fathers, Rachel, I started wondering how it would feel to have a kid. Tonight, I have all of this and more. I have a wonderful husband, I have the best son in the world, my brother went to see my family on stage - even if he's now on a date with Judith. Well, I guess some things never change - and my parents sent me a text message saying they couldn't come. It may not seem much, but I know how much my father had to put aside to do that. Today, I'm the happiest man alive and I've got all of you to thank, my family. Thank to my handsome hus... Kurt, are you crying?"

Kurt couldn't answer; he just got up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Adrian also got up and hugged both of them. Kurt then looked at his son:

"Something you want to add, Sweetie?"

Adrian smiled:

"I love my Daddies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for "One Kid" a two one-shots prequel to this story. 
> 
> Thank you for all the views, kudos, comments and love! You rock my world!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206370) by [whyitisyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyitisyou/pseuds/whyitisyou)




End file.
